Felix/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 2: Familiar Scenery Red Canyon Dominance (Mission) First Kill * "Finished already? I was hoping for more of a challenge." White Clouds Chapter 9: The Cause of Sorrow The Ball :Garreg Mach Ball/Script Azure Moon Chapter 22: Oath of the Dagger Infernal Clash at the Capital (Mission) * Pre-mission cutscene ** "Go and win. Be the boar that you are, and don't you dare look back." Crimson Flower Chapter 16: Lady of Deceit The Siege of Arianrhod (Mission) Vs. Ingrid * Ingrid: "Felix, why?" * Felix: "Urrgh..." * Ingrid: "You've betrayed His Majesty, Glenn, and Lord Rodrigue. You've betrayed just about everyone!" * Felix: "You couldn't possibly understand. If you're going to stand in my way, I'll have to kill you." Vs. Rodrigue * Rodrigue: "So, my foolish son... You took it upon yourself to leave your family behind." * Felix: "I'm not coming back. I won't serve the boar." * Rodrigue: "It's a father's duty to settle his child's failures. Felix... You must die here and now!" Crimson Flower Chapter 17: Field of Revenge Combat at Tailtean Plains (Mission) Vs. Dimitri * Dimitri: "Not only have you become the emperor's lap dog, but you have turned against your own people. From the depths of hell, you will regret tainting the land of Faerghus! You killed Rodrigue... your own father, Felix." * Felix: "I said I'd cut down anyone who stood in my way. Even my father. Even my friends." * Dimitri: "I see. That was all I needed to hear to finally work up the resolve to kill you." Vs. Sylvain * Sylvain: "Hey, Felix? Remember when we were kids and we made a promise about dying together?" * Felix: "I remember." * Sylvain: "Well, seems we're about to kill each other." * Felix: "Sorry, Sylvain. You'll die first." Verdant Wind Chapter 14: The Alliance Leader's Ambitions Garreg Mach Monastery * Felix: A country with no king has no future. That's why I made my way here. Professor, don't let me down. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Country with no king? ** Choice 2: Let's forge ahead. (raises support with Felix) * Felix: ** Choice 1 response: Hmph. You'll understand soon enough. ** Choice 2 response: Yes, let's. Find me a worthy opponent to battle and I'll be content. Verdant Wind Chapter 15: Valley of Torment Garreg Mach Monastery * "We can predict what the Empire will do. Fearghus is our real problem. The eastern lords joined forces and are warring with the Dukedom. But I've heard nothing about that conflict as of late. It's strange. I haven't heard much from my father either. I can't help but find this silence unsettling..." Verdant Wind Chapter 16: The Rose-Colored River Garreg Mach Monastery * "Some in Ferghus believe Dimitri is still alive. My father is one such eccentric. Hmph, they can't accept reality. Dimitri is dead. He's not coming back." Verdant Wind Chapter 17: Blood of the Eagle and Lion Garreg Mach Monastery * "So, the boar prince is dead. Decapitated, I hear. I haven't seen the severed head myself. Perhaps he's still alive and leading that army..." Verdant Wind Chapter 18: The Golden Scheme Garreg Mach Monastery * Felix: My relationship with the boar prince began even before I was born. He was always by my side. You might even say that at one time, we were best friends. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: What do you mean, "best friends"? ** Choice 2: What happened? * Felix: I couldn't fathom the depth of his hatred for the Empire. So much anguish. Could I have saved him? Could I have stopped him? Verdant Wind Chapter 19: The Chaos of War Garreg Mach Monastery * "The Death Knight is no ordinary knight. I will prey upon him. I will quench my blade's thirst with his blood. His focus is on fighting you, I'm sure. But mine will be the last face he sees." Verdant Wind Chapter 21: The City Without Light Garreg Mach Monastery * "I thought after the Empire fell, the boar might finally be avenged... But something dark is certainly lurking in the shadows-an organization behind the Empire. We'll have to take care of them if the boar... if Dimitri is to rest in peace." Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Not sure I should sing with everyone. I'm not great at harmonizing." Cooking * Felix: You want me to cook? Not that I don't have experience, but... Cooking's a bit like hunting, but less satisfying. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Would you be able to fight him? ** Choice 2: Don't get distracted. (raises support with Felix) * Felix: ** Choice 1: Don't patronize me. If his head is still attached to his body, I'll remedy that without hesitation. ** Choice 2: You're right. I can't let my emotions take hold. * Felix: Either way, a major battle awaits us. Try not to die. I'd be annoyed if you did. Counselor * "After the war, we'll have far fewer opportunities to fight. When that day comes, what should I do? How will I keep my sword skills sharp?" (war phase) ** Good answer: Strive to become the best in all of Fódlan. Dining Hall * "That looks appetizing." (favorite dish) * "I'm happy to eat alone, but all right." * " With Dimitri Support Level * Dimitri: Now I remember. You used to like meat. You can have mine if you want, Felix. * Felix: No thanks. I don't want it. You eat it. Don't want you fainting from hunger. Support Level * Felix: Is something wrong? You're eating like you hate the food. * Dimitri: Oh? That was not my intention, but I apologize if I hurt your feelings. Support Level * Dimitri: You used to whine unless you could do everything with me... * Felix: Time for you to shut up and eat now. Got it? Enjoy the meal. Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "Join me for some training sometime. I'm interested in your sword technique. I might like to become your student someday. But not today." Requirements Met * "People say you're quite skilled. Perhaps if I joined your class, I could watch your sword technique up close. ** Invite to join your house: "Indeed. I think that's best. I'll transfer to your class, then. Don't make me regret it." ** Decline to invite: "Fine. I didn't want to join your class anyway. If I'm in a different class, I'll be able to spar with you." Gifts * "All right." * "Aha. This is nice." Lost Items * "I know nothing about it. Ask someone else." * "That's mine. Thank you for finding it." Tea Party * "Why am I here?" (greeting) * "Here I am." (greeting, war phase) * Conversation choices: ** Good topics: *** "A new sword technique..." *** "Monastery security..." ** Bad topics: *** "Hopes for your future..." Introducing Own Topic * "Spending time with you is...not bad." * "Crests, lineage, knighthood... Trifles. Skill and survival are the only things that matter." (war phase) Observe * "I dislike making eye contact when I'm talking. Even when I'm talking to you." * "You're staring at me." * "A swordsman treasures his hands. You knew that already, I'm sure." * "Join me for training later. I want to try something." End * "Thanks for your hospitality. I hope you'll invite me again sometime." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "I thought I had it." ** Critique: "I know. I agree." * Great: "This could be useful. Maybe." * Great: "Quite intriguing. Thank you." * Perfect: "It was nothing." ** Praise: "Of course I got it. No need to butter me up." Skill Level Up * "Well, that worked out." Budding Talent * "A new power that I could use." War Phase * "I still need to improve." Group Tasks Stable Duty * "I'm glad for your help." ** "Happy now?" (perfect result) Clearing Rubble * "I'm counting on you." Certification Exams * "Easy." (passed) Level Up *"Not good enough." (0 to 2 stats up) *"I can feel the difference." (3 stats up) *"Stronger, huh? We'll see." (3 stats up) *"I have improved." (4+ stats up) Post Time Skip *"" (0 to 2 stats up) *"I fight and grow stronger. Only natural." *"Stronger. Faster. Never enough." *"" Battle Quotes When Selected * "I'll go." (Full/High Health) * "Stay... vigilant." (Medium Health) * "Can't take much more..." (Low Health) Post Time Skip * "I'll cut through." (Full/High Health) * "" (Medium Health) * "Is this my last stand...?" (Low Health) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"Worthless!" *"An opening!" *"Too slow!" *"Is that all? Post Time Skip *"I'll cut you down!" *"Leave my sight!" *"Too slow!" *"Is that all?" Gambit * " Post Time Skip * " Gambit Boost *"" Post Time Skip *"" Defeated Enemy *"Why am I even here?" * "Too easy." * "Next time bring your friends." * "Another win." * "Foolish." * "You're weak." Post Time Skip *"One to remember." *"You fought well." *"You have earned my pity." *"" Ally Defeats Enemy * "Nice form." Ally Heals/Rallies *"Ah, thanks." *"Sorry." Post Time Skip *"" *"" New Skill *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Skill Mastered * "This level of mastery...is enough." Post Time Skip *"" Skill Up * "Well, that worked out." * "Growth sustains me." * "I've got it." * "Maybe this will do." * "I can do better now." Post Time Skip *"" Class Mastery *"Maybe this will do." Post Time Skip *"" Reclassing * Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts